Lovely Shadows
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: Harry Potter, Boy-With-Too-Many-Names, Wizarding Savior and Son of a Vassal of who? Wait, aren't people who are Vassals normally worshiping certain gods? Why did his mother hide this secret! Wait, Dumbledore wants what? Why Kill Harry! Wait, the god can change history on a whim? Oh, not recent history... Wait, does that mean he can create techniques on a whim too? Reviews Welcome


Harry loved school. Once one was out of kindergarten, school wasn't so exciting. But it was for Harry. He loved to learn. He soaked up all the knowledge he could, neatly storing it away in his mind. He had a photographic memory. He was far too advanced for most of the kids his age, and by the time he was 10 would have been in high school classes if not for his awful relatives. At that point, he had a detailed and perfect knowledge of English, Math, Social Studies, and all the other core classes up to senior year of high school. He had learned Spanish, French, Japanese, Latin, Russian, Romanian, Italian, and German. He could play the piano, harp, flute, violin, and sing like an angel. He loved music, and he was the smartest boy in class.

He was also the most beautiful. Lithely built with delicate ivory skin, slightly pink cheeks, shoulder-length silky midnight hair, and piercing emerald eyes. He had perfectly straight white teeth with pointed canines, and long, delicate fingers which were extremely odd for children his age. Because of his strange beauty, none of his classmates will talk to him. But there was a forest close to his relative's house, and his teachers usually liked him. The ones that did never seemed to notice his cat ears and tail.

Because of those feline additions and his ability to do strange things, his relatives hated him. He had been abused for as long as he could remember. He hadn't known his own name until he found out at school. He was always called 'boy' or 'freak'. He was forced to sleep in the spider-infested cupboard under the stairs, cook for the Dursleys whilst getting nothing but table scraps, do all the housework, Dudley's homework, Vernon's taxes, the laundry, and go buy groceries. Vernon and Dudley hit him as well. Dudley usually got a group of friends to help him, but Harry usually couldn't be caught unless he was at Vernon's house. That place would never be home to him. The only good thing about that place was the forest in the backyard. He would sit out there for hours, just listening to them. But he couldn't understand anyone but the snakes.

***A YEAR LATER***

Harry woke up to Petunia's shrill voice and knocking on the door "Get up, freak! Now!" she screeched. Harry mentally sighed and got up. He just narrowly missed clipping his head on the ceiling, even though he was only 4"4. Then it hit him that this was Dudley's birthday. He lifted his aching and bruised body up to get out of the cupboard, went in the kitchen where he was glared at by Vernon, and started to cook. They ate enough food to feed a battalion! 18 eggs, 12 pieces of toast, 12 pieces of bacon, 12 sausages, and two whole pans of hash browns. Not to mention, Harry had to go around and refill their drinks. Which meant he was forced to smell the delicious food that he couldn't have any of. As he grimly focused on his stomach not growling, he heard Petunia shriek. "Oh, it's the birthday boy! Mummy loves you, my sweet Dudders. Come open your presents, love. Thirty-six. Your father counted them himself."

She fluttered over the miniature whale. Dudley's face twisted. "Thirty-six? But last year, last year I had thirty-SEVEN!"

Vernon sputtered a bit "W-well yes, but some of them are quite bigger than last year-"

"I don't CARE how big they are."

Petunia was distraught. "Well, how about this. We'll go to the zoo and we'll get you two new presents! How's that, popkin?" Dudley had a stupid-looking face on.

"So I'll have thirty…. Thirty…. FREAK! COUNT FOR ME!" he shouted.

Harry sighed. "Thirty-eight, Dudley." The fat lump nodded, satisfied. At that point, Harry actually felt a little sorry for the boy. He was born with his father's stupid genes. But that stopped when Vernon yelled for him to get the post. He had to slow down his steps on purpose so he wasn't running out of there. That would make Dursley angry. Once he had closed the door behind him, he picked up the small pile of letters. Bill, bill, bill, Vernon, and two letters for Harry! He quickly stuffed the two that were addressed to him in the waistband of his jeans, under his shirt. If there was one good thing about wearing Dudley's clothes, it was the amount of stuff he could hide under there.

He delivered the mail to his relatives, and went to his cupboard when told. Once he was safely in, he opened the letters. First, the more yellow one addressed in green ink.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Harry's eyes widened dramatically. Magic was real? He had always suspected… Even with the Dursleys. He set that letter aside and opened the fresh-cream colored letter that was addressed in purple-black ink.

 _Dear Heir Potter-Black,_

 _I have great need to allow you a choice... This choice could very well destroy or save the magical and mundane world as it is... If you do not believe me you must know the truth of your life up to this point._

 _Before you were born a great prophecy was told... It said that a babe born at the end of the seventh month would have a power the current Dark Lord knew not. It also said that the babe would be marked as his equal and that the babe was the only one who could defeat him._

 _Now you may know that you were born at the very end of the seventh month but what you don't know is that you appear to have a very strong ability even I cannot fathom currently. You also was given that mark upon your forehead by that Dark Lord and was able to separate the last shard of his soul from his body. The key word being 'shard.' The dark soul has committed the worse crime of splitting his soul six times. If you use the second page in this envelope I assure you that you will be able to discover that ability._

 _However, I wish to meet with you before you use the blank sheet of parchment to discover your ability thus I have not told you how to activate it. There is a small trunk in your Aunt Petunia's attic left for you by your mother and placed there through has a small engraving of your name on it and it currently resides in front of the widow seal. Go retrieve it and the words of this letter shall change to give you your next request._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Holy One_

Harry feels like purring at the thought of getting away from his Aunt's house so he quietly sneaks up to the attic and looks at the only window to find the small trunk in front of the window. Picking it up he inspects it. It is made out of an iridescent black stone, has gold inlay, and has a lock on the front. Shrugging he pockets the five inch long trunk and sneaks downstairs while thinking of an excuse to escape the house to study.

Then he has it, it was in plain sight all along! Walking quietly into the kitchen he waits for his only family member remaining in the house to look up from her tea. She seems to be engrossed in the heavenly pastries she ordered him to cook the day before. When she opens her eyes she does see him though and she looks at him. "What is it boy?"

Harry pretends to be nervous as he shuffles closer. "I... I love you a lot Aunt Petunia and I am worried that I will make you look bad by getting bad grades... Can I go to the library to study? Please Aunt Petunia, think of what the neighbors will say when I reflect on you." Petunia pales at the realization that he has already been making them look bad. She stands and grabs him before dragging him to the entry of the house.

"I expect you to be smarter once you come back or else. I will not have you reflecting us badly as you so put it and I refuse to have you in this house being useless when you could be studying. Now out!" Harry is shoved out of the house as she opens it and he jogs away from the house to get to the park and go from there. After a few minutes he feels a hum from the pocket he put the letter in and he pulls it out as he arrives at the park.

 _Good job getting out of that hellish place. Alright, you need to meet me at a certain place so step up to the curb and raise you hand while imagining energy exiting it in one loud burst. That should bring the Knight Bus, a magical transportation service, straight to you. Tell them that you are on Mr. Hoover's Tab since he told you to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron Via 'Floo' or fire call. Once you meet with me I will let you know what a Floo is and what I mean by fire call. For now I need you to get a ride to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there I will message you through this paper again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Holy One_

Harry realizes that the man has been watching him and glances around looking for people and sees nobody. Shrugging he walks to the opposite side of the park and raises his hand and focusing his energy to- BANG! Harry hisses in fright at the sound that exits his hand and he blinks when a bus does really appear.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, I am your conductor Stan Shunpike. Provide your cab fee and we will get started." The man doesn't even look at him while reciting those words but he notice him hesitating. Glancing at Harry he gasps. "Well, your one of those nekoshins that are from long linages! Alrighty, whose tab are you on?" Harry pers up at the mention of tabs.

"I'm on Mr. Hoover's tab. He fire called me and told me to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said as he steps up. Then Stun whistles sharply.

"That guy is known as the Holy One. He is supposed to be able to use the magic of a god of some sort and might even be one of the smartest humans in the world over. Most vampires are smarter but then again they are really old. Say, you're not going to him for an apprenticeship, are you?" Harry shrugs trying to act hopeful when he doesn't even know how common his apprenticeships are.

"He just contacted me out of the blue, I've never actually meet him but I do have high hopes. Why else would he contact a kid out of the blue?" Stan laughs as he grabs a pole before Harry is nearly sent flying at the speed of the bus. He grips the pole tighter as he hisses in terror. The bus keeps swinging in and out of traffic and barely dodges many of the vehicles before they suddenly stop.

"Here you are kid, this is the Leaky Cauldron. Oh, sorry. I should have warned you about how bad the ride is. Are your claws stuck?" Harry shakes his head as he tries to calm himself enough to detach his claws from the pole. After a few seconds Stan is beside of him and helping him carefully pry his claws out of the metal that he shouldn't have even been able to pierce. Harry zips off the bus as quickly as possible while his fur stands on end. Stan and his 'unholy' bus disappear from sight as he enters the bar and looks around in curiosity as he wonders where this Mr. Hoovers is at. Feeling the hum of his pocket he pulls the letter out again and reads it.

 _Well done. I am Mr. Hoover; I want you to show the rest of this letter to the bartender, Tom. Tell him it is from Mr. Hoover and he will read it with suspicion. Go on now, he doesn't bite._

Harry makes his way through the crowd before arriving in front of Tom and telling him to read the letter from Mr. Hoover. As the letter said the man eyes him suspiciously before reading the letter and relaxing. Pulling a key out he hands it to Harry. "This is the key to your room, Room Number 32 on the top floor. He should be waiting in there for you, kid."

Harry takes the key and begins walking toward the stairs before quickly climbing them to the top floor. Looking at the only two doors he uses the 32 Key on 32 Door causing it to creak open slowly. Looking around cautiously he walks further inside until he is sitting in front of a fireplace on a lavish couch. He doesn't touch anything in fear that Mr. Hoover will get mad at him but he is surprised when an elderly old man enters the room from further into the suite. Harry looks at him in surprise before realizing one particular thing. The man wore the same robes as everyone else but all other features of this man kept changing before his very eyes.

"I am sure you see through my glamour... So I will tell you may truths today alone... That prophecy was a fake, told only so that a woman could get a job. After seeing it was fake the person who heard it made sure all of the people believed it since he had a feeling of who your mate would be. He also imperious-ed your parents into willing him to be your guardian. Somehow he managed to divert the answers on all the 'authenticity tests' into saying they made it of their own will. But one thing he didn't realize was that Lily Ann Potter, your mother, had been praying to different pagan gods such as me."

Harry stares at him wide eyed as he realizes why he needs a glamour, everyone would notice if he kept changing appearance all the time. As the god waited for him to continue he tried to think why his mate would be something someone didn't want until he matched it almost as soon as he thought that question. Looking at the Holy One he asks, "Is... my mate... the Dark Lord...?" The god shakes his head serenely before a bright phoenix that seemed to draw in the majority of the shadows around it flew into the room, and then another one followed it. They both land on Harry shoulders and Harry feels the shadows they are made of soothing him.

"Incorrect, young Harry. The then newborn babe Draco Scorpius Malfoy is your mate. Dumbledore has managed to place a compulsion spell on you making you 'like' the Weasley bitch while 'hating' your mate. He knows that you would do anything for Malfoy if all of those spells on you are lifted and no more could replace them ever again. In fact there are many blocks upon you including a few to attempt to restrain your instincts to mate upon the year young Malfoy gains his Veela inheritance. In fact, his father is very saddened that he hasn't shown any potential mating lures between him and allied families. Which brings us to the blank sheet of parchment that you still hold? Are you ready?" Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out the parchment before staring at it as he presses his fingers against it softly.

"Press your palm onto the center of the parchment before firmly saying 'Activate' as a command." Harry obeys and sees it swirl brightly as it takes a sample of his magic and breaks it down while he continues holding his palm to it as per a instinctual desire. The paper continues to swirl for several long moments until it dies suddenly leaving a list on the parchment.

Abilities and Block List of One Harry James Potter

ABILITIES:

Nekoshin Shifting Abilities (blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Natural Healing Ability (Majority blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Veela Abilities (Blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Aura Sensing (blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Elemental Magics: Air, Water, Shadow, Light, Earth (blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Natural Animagi Forms: Snake, Dragon (Blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Natural Occlumens (Partial block by Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle, partial block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore.)

Siren's Song (Blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Affinity for Battle Magics

Affinity for Transfiguration (Blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Affinity for Charms (Blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Affinity for Potions (Blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore)

Affinity for Wandless Casting (Majority blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore.)

Affinity for Soundless Casting (Majority blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore.)

BeastToungue- (All but Parseltongue ability blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore)

BLOCKS:

Nekoshin Shifting Abilities block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Natural Healing Ability majority block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Veela Abilities block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Aura Sensing block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Elemental Magics: Air, Water, Shadow, Light, Earth block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Natural Animagi Forms: Snake, and Dragon block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Natural Occlumens Partial block by Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle and partial block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore.

Siren's Song block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Affinity for Transfiguration block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Affinity for Charms block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Affinity for Potions block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Affinity for Wandless Casting majority block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore.

Affinity for Soundless Casting majority block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore.

BeastToungue all but Parseltongue ability block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

70% Intelligence block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

1st Magic Core block at 50% by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

2nd Magic Core block at an additional 60% by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

3rd Magic Core block at an additional 70% by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

5th Magic Core block at an additional 75% by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

6th Magic Core block at an additional 80% by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

7th Magic Core block at an additional 85% by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

8th Magic Core block at an additional 90% by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore

Total Magic Core Blockage: 90.361%

ALL BLOCKS HAVE BEEN REMOVED, AS WELL AS THE HORCRUX. THE SCAR AND ABILITIES REMAIN.

Harry looks at it wide eyed as the God looks over his shoulder and growls. "This is why you mustn't trust Dumbledore; he just wants to use you. In fact, I managed to use my power to add a stipulation to the will before he gave it to the Potters to give to the goblin bank. It says that you may choose to gain emancipation upon the arrival of your Hogwarts Letter which you have now received. Dumbledore pretended to read the will so he could enact it and he found that stipulation and almost cursed the goblins watching him. That was what actually clued the small beings into the fact that it was a fake will. They couldn't do a thing about it without you meeting with them though which is probably why he has been keeping you away from the magical world." Harry quietly nods knowing that it was true; the man would probably try to find a way to throw him away the moment he fulfilled the fake prophecy too.

Harry looks at the god before remembering something he studied in his history books at the library. "Does that mean I am part of your 'host line' and my descendants have to worship you?"

The god laughs at his blunt question in a sound quite like a belly laugh. Harry blushes when the god kisses his check affectionately. Kneeling in front of Harry the god makes sure he is looking at him even with the bright blush on his face. "My beautiful little Harry, your mother asked that you not be included in that rule unless you wished to be. She never knew if you would fancy the idea of worshipping me and I listened to her reasons before realizing she honestly wanted to give you many choices in life. The choice to marry whom you wish is one of those choices due to me possessing her while she was under the imperious curse and forcing her to activate an ancient law that the old coot doesn't know about. It prevents all Betrothal Contracts from taking effect until you allow them to without anyone else forcing you to which is why I activated it. Do you want to know what else I did just for you?" Harry blushes as he stares into those iridescent eyes that glow with mirth.

Harry meekly responds, "I don't honestly have any reason to ask; my mother trusted you and she always had what was best for me at heart and because of that I trust you, Sir." The god frowns as he realizes he is being very bold by trusting him, the god of the Gray, of Knowledge, and of the Changes of Earth.

The god leans forward and notices Harry leaning back proving he doesn't completely trust him, which makes him smile. "You are such a precious jewel, Little Harry. I know that you are not used to trusting easily and that it is still hard for you to trust me completely and as such I will only ask you for your answer in the choice your mother asked me to grant you… Do you want to be my vassal on this Earth?" Harry's eyes widen not realizing his mother was that high on his followers ranking chart. Harry blushes as he nods. "Very well, Little Harry. Now let us bind our oaths. Do you have anything in particular that you wish for me to grant you during my oath?"

Harry already knows what he wants. "I want to have a happy family, a bigger one then Petunia has. I would also like to have a few gardens and to learn about my mother from her friends and rivals alike, same with for my father and his stories." Harry looks at the god with high hopes as he nods knowingly.

The god smiles softly, "What you ask for is something I would have already granted. How about I ask you a few questions and decide your gift from there. What is your favorite pygmy magical creature?" Harry looks at him in confusion causing the god to sigh. "Among the Pygmy classification is the Unicorn, the Threstral, or death Pegasi, the real Pegasi, the Dragon races, which is very rare, and the Thunder Birds for starters." Harry nods before thinking carefully and trying to picture each before he came up with the most adorable image of a Pygmy Unicorn.

Looking up Harry blushes as he quietly responds, "How about the Pygmy Unicorn. I think it might be adorable." He pets the closest shadow phoenix as it trilled happy with his choice and opinion. The two phoenixes shared a look while Harry wasn't looking.

The god smiles at his choice before carefully thinking of what else to get him the he came up with an idea. "The next question's answer will be your method of sending mail. Okay?" Harry looks at him in curiosity as he nod vigorously bringing a grin to the god's face. "Do you like the Snowy Owl, these two shadow phoenixes, a Thunder Bird, a Eagle Owl, or a Barn Owl better?" Harry's eyes widen when he glances at the two phoenixes and pets both of them while thinking carefully.

"May I please have the two phoenixes? They appear to be nice and friendly and I think that is going to be one of the requirements of any pets I receive." The god's grin widens by a large amount.

"I don't see why that is unreasonable; they are both very polite too." The two phoenixes glow with Harry before trilling very loudly. They nudge their heads against his cheek affectionately as they begin doting on him. One even begins preening his hair. Harry laughs at the new feeling and tries to hold still for the phoenix combing his hair before the other one joins him. "I am surprised; normally they won't bond with another even when gifted to them. You must be a caring, kind, and generous person for them to love you this much. The next question is: do you like books over sports?"

Harry nods eagerly in hopes of getting a few books before another trunk appears in front of them with a wave of the god's hand before Harry asks the question that has been bugging him for some time since he has meet the god. "What do I call you?"

The god looks at him carefully. "My real name is not to be spoken aloud in a mere place like this but I see why it is important. You may call me Arthos, Little Harry." Harry nods his head once at a very deep angle. Arthos smiles at Harry as he begins thinking if he should ask any more questions before Harry clears his throat softly. Looking at Harry he nods in encouragement. "You may speak."

"I was wondering if you could help me sue the Dursleys for their abuse as the last gift. I don't honestly want to take much more from you since I am very sure some of the books you provided are actually very rare or even legendary in their rareness and quality." Arthos nods with a grin.

"I, the newly dubbed Arthos, God of the Gray, Knowledge, and the Changes of Earth, gift Harry James Potter with two mating Pygmy Unicorns, the two mating Shadow Phoenixes, the house trunk full of books, and swear to aid him in his quest for the rebuke of the Dursley family for the abuse they gave him. I title him as the Primary Vassal of mine and will uphold all rights he has between the two of us from this day forth. Do you, Harry James Potter, swear allegiance to me and me alone as your god until I give you permission to ally with another god when I have your primary allegiance?" Harry swallows when he starts speaking but he is surprised when several lights begin floating into the room as it they are ancient spirits who have lost their form.

"I do." Harry felt a very powerful bond initiate between the two of them before the whole room glows brightly in a golden light. Arthos felt the power within Harry bond with him and he was amazed at how much there was in his lithe body. Staring at the child in awe as the glow slowly dies he feels that he could actually beat the Dark Lord with ease if he was taught the proper spells, even without his aid.

"My Little Harry, I did not realize how powerful you were; you are actually six times as magically strong as Merlin Ambrosias, the legendary Human who had the power to plead with the gods and to contact us. You might even be too powerful for me alone… I will have to find a secondary bonder for you least you actually accidentally do as a few others have done. Heck, you are also three times as powerful as Voldemort as you stand. This might bring trouble and more paperwork for me… Damn, I hate paperwork!" Harry giggles as he watches Arthos before he glances over and sees Harry laughing at his mini-tirade. "OI! What is so funny about paperwork?!"

Harry just laughs harder before forcing him to calm with deep breathes before he wheezes a few words out through his laughter. "You are a god yet you haven't found a way to make disposable clones who obey you?! Heck, look at the anime Naruto, they is one guy on that anime who has six extra bodies and one soul and a split mind between those bodies. It is basically similar to using Necromancy but instead of implanting the original soul or making them have none they sort of have one due to having a 'link' to the original's soul. Why not try creating something like that?"

The god gapes at him before conjuring the guide book to Naruto and looking for the seven bodied guy and finding him before he sobs, "It isn't possible… He actually linked his souls to those rods so I am unable to do that unless I want to spend time in the purgatory. What a shame, it is a brilliant idea."

Harry hums thoughtful as he remembers the main character's signature technique, Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. "Look up the character Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. His signature technique might help; it makes up to 1000 clones out of the shadows and the go 'poof' when they either run out of energy or if they get hit by an attack. It would also help if any of the other Gods decide they are aiming their wrath at you. Plus their memories go back to the original when they go poof and die. It is supposed to be an awesome way to study things." Arthos flips through the book and finds it before humming in thought.

Smiling at Harry he begins rubbing his chin in thought. "This might actually be doable." He flips through the guidebook until he is on the page describing the technique and reads it. "It says that the technique is very costly, that it is the only one that transfers the memory back to the original, and that it was a signature technique of the Uzumaki clan. Hmm… this might actually be something we can work with. As a god I have the power to make anything a reality. In fact, your mother is now a descendant of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. As such you just inherited the entire wealth of the now destroyed Konoha and the major villages who were allied with them being Iwa, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Uzushio and Yuki. These six villages all had strong ties with Konoha at the time they were destroy and all of the technique that all the villages had at the time of their destruction was hidden in Gringotts under the goblins care. And you are the Heir to the Shinobi Vaults!" Harry just stares at him for a few moments before he feels a change in himself. One of the pains is in his own eyes signifying the change.

Groaning at the pain in his eyes he sways violently before he blinks and realizes he sees through everything in a range of almost 360 degrees before realizing he has the Byakugan in his eyes. Smiling at Arthos he bows his head in thanks as he focuses on releasing his eye technique. After his eyes return to normal he grins as he feels like bouncing with hyperactivity. "Whoa that is wicked! If I ever make any real friends can you give them some bloodline Limits?"

Arthos snorts with laughter, "Now, now. Let us take it at one step at a time, Harry. Once the other gods realize I created a history of a smaller continent that is hidden under a genjutsu that alters the sailing course of sailors they will try to castrate me very painfully. However, once they realize the potential skills it will put into our world they might actually lean in favor of granting their vassals the abilities 'thought lost' to the humans. In fact, this might bring trouble since it means that anyone could gain a magical core through rigorous training. Damn, I didn't think about that." A loud ringing came from his pocket and he pulls out a phone before groaning. Looking up at Harry he translocates two Pygmy Unicorns into the room startling them before he neighs at them like a horse before both of the adorable beauties look at Harry for a moment.

Harry swallows thickly as he gently kneels with the two phoenixes watching from his shoulders. "Hello there, Cuties. I know you might be angry at me for asking for the two of you and for Arthos taking you from your home but I… I am holding high hopes that I might be able to befriend you. I wasn't allowed to have friends when growing up from age two and really just want a friend. I understand if you want to be released and since Arthos has completed his deal I will not ask him to summon any more of you. I… I believe that you two are the most adorable things I have ever seen in my entire life and I want to hug you! May I at least hug you before releasing you?" The two Pygmies look at each other before trotting over to him and butting their heads against his hands initiating two more familiar bonds making Harry laugh with joy.

"Thanks you two. You bonding with me and being my friends really means a lot to me and I will forever cherish you." The two pygmies snort as if they were saying they wouldn't have it any other way and Harry realizes he has a bond telling him what they mean by their actions. "Do you four want to go explore this magical place with me?" All four of his familiars bob their heads in agreement before Harry yelps.

Harry's clothes have changed into robes very similar yet very different from the robes many of the people within the pub was wearing when he entered the building. Looking at Arthos he pouts as he laughs slightly, "Sorry, my Little Harry. I just wanted you to be wearing robes befitting your station as a noble lord of the British Isles. First on your exploration trip you need to go to Gringotts and give this envelope with the word 'teller' to the teller who you meet first. The second one should be given to Ragnok and isn't labeled. I expect for you to at least attempt to be polite to the goblins since they are actually my main people besides yourself alone. I have an appointment to keep that just came up so I must go. Good day to you Heir Potter." Arthos disappeared in a burst of flames before Harry heard knocking at his door.

Walking over to the door and peeking out the door he seen an older blond man and a young boy who he felt a bond initiate with and they both froze as they felt the start of the bond. The older man noticed and glances around as Harry opens the door and stares at the young boy with a bright blush on his face. The boy instantly sees his ears and squeals like a fan-girl before reaching forward and petting him lovingly. Harry instantly starts purring at the nice feeling; it was actually the first time he had been petted in such a nice manner and he leaned into the touch as he continued to purr.

Harry didn't notice it but the older man recognized his robes and allowed them to start the bond before Harry heard something and looks up with lidded eyes then he blinks before blushing and stepping back with his face as red as a cherry. The young boy smirks at his embarrassment as he stares at him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Harry looks at them carefully before the older man pulls out an envelope and hands it to him, "I was told that I should come meet the resident of this suite and now I know why. I am Lord Lucius Malfoy and this is my son and Heir, Draco Scorpius Malfoy. You appear to be very fond of him already…" Harry blushes harder as he turns his head away in worse humiliation. The two Malfoys appear to be very fond of making him blush yet he had just met the two of them. Then he remembered that Arthos told him that his mate would be the boy. Glancing back at Draco he meets his eyes and his eyes dart away again.

Harry's ears twitch when Draco speaks in a rich soprano, "Isn't he adorable, Father? I could just kiss him." Harry's face heat up more as he starts stuttering as he suddenly turns shy for the first time. Then he feels a pair of lips kiss his left cheek and he sways, nearly fainting causing the older man to grab him and gently steadies him. "Why he is just so yummy!" Harry step back out of embarrassment before trying to close the door on them.

"Draco, apologize, you didn't come here to tease him. Why don't we show him around the alley? I am pretty sure he has never been here before or somebody would have seen him and he would have ended up in the news paper." Harry looks at Lucius in confusion.

"Why would I be in the news paper? It isn't like I am famous. Heck, I thought I was a muggleborn with the way I had always been told magic wasn't real by my muggle aunt." Then Harry froze as he realized his mistake and he nearly hisses at the loud shout Draco gives before his Father grabs his shoulder and tries to quiet him.

"Father, it is a crime for him not to know of his heritage! He should have been raised by magicals, not muggles! Why we should adopt him and sue Dumbledore in his name, the old nefarious badger! He ought to be thrown in Azkaban for such a crime!" Then Draco blushes as he realizes that a few people were standing at the stairs in their curiosity. "Can the goblins at Gringotts help him?" He asks thoughtfully as Lucius begins pulling the two of them toward the stairs as Harry opens the letter. Harry doesn't pay attention to what they say because he is reading the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _This is Arthos again, just wanted to make sure you got revenge against the guy who placed you in the abusive, neglectful home. Plus I wanted TO see the reaction when you met your mate and my was it hilarious, I used a time turner to watch and a Picture will be circulating in the newspaper known as the 'Daily Prophet' with news on how you were evidently left unaware of your heritage. Trust me, the world needs to know this tid bit and they will rage since almost everyone is a bigger fan of you than Dumbledore._

 _In fact I have a news reporter meeting you at Gringotts with another missive. I wish that you allow her into the meeting between you and your accountant since it will 'brew' more trouble for the fool who tried to control you. I placed your test you used to identify blocks in your pocket for you to give the goblins as evidence. I also want for you to ask that a copy of all false documents to the reporter. Don't worry that she will spill any secrets that shouldn't be made well known or that are dangerous to the public. I also altered the test so that it doesn't even mention the Horcrux._

 _Good Luck,_

 _Arthos_

.


End file.
